Finding Rose - Series Two
Series two of the drama show Finding Rose. Finding Rose Character List. Plot The show begins at Missy's funeral. Rochelle asks Toby if he knows anything about Missy but he moved into the village after she had left. She soon finds out from Sam, who is angry to tell Rochelle but decides to anyway, that Missy was a woman that knew everything about everyone. She left to Australia to visit her adult daughter, Angie, three years ago. Soon Angie returns to the village and Rose is stunned by her blonde year. Questioning her instantly on her birth year she finds that Angie was born six years before Rose. Rochelle isn't completely convinced and confides in Carly and Lucy, telling them that Angie looks pretty young for apparently being more than twenty years old. Lucy agrees but Carly sighs and asks Rochelle to give up. As Rochelle tries to find out how Missy knew about Rose, she meets up with her daughter Shona to ask more about Missy. Angie says that she never knew her mother that well and found her to be a strange woman unlike her fashionable, young self. Angie claims to know nothing about Rose's story but when Rochelle turns away she nervous blinks several times. Rochelle soon recieves a baby picture of Rose sitting in a field, around a year old, eating a flower. On the back "Julian" is written. Rochelle desperately asks around but nobody knows anyone called Julian. Melissa soon has her baby and names her Daisy, which upsets Rochelle. Melissa innocently says that she had always wanted to call a girl that but when Rochelle leaves, Toby says to Melissa that she has been cruel as they wanted to name a baby girl Belinda Lydia. New teenager, Bethany, soon dyes her hair back to blonde again. When Rochelle watches her walking to school from her window one day, she breaks down in tears. As Bethany walks happily her golden locks bounce happily in the wind and stun Rochelle. With the academy being made more up to date, another family arrive with their teenage daughter and toddler soon. The Bennits - Gillian, Wendy and Mike - settle in quickly. Rochelle quickly rushes to Lucy and asks whether or not Hazel could be Rose. Despite her curly black hair they still research her background but find that she is too young to be Rose, devasting Rochelle once again. Rochelle starts to wonder if Rose may actually have died sometime over the sixteen years, something that Toby has hinted at several times. Carly tells Rochelle that she doesn't think it's likely and encourages her to keep looking, apologising for previously trying to stop her. Rochelle hugs Carly and is saddened by her blonde hair during the hug. Ben soon confronts Rochelle for once again "taking Lucy" from him. She rages that he should have more of a heart but he disagrees and decides that he doesn't want to. Anna soon amorous hugs Ben and finally confesses attraction. In anger at Lucy, he first kisses her and later continues to select a variety of romantic options. Soon a teenage boy, Callum, arrives in the village. Young and looking to start a life for himself he gets on well with Toby when they meet. Amy instantly confesses attraction to Callum and he asks her out on a date. When he arrives at the set location he sees Amy slamming Jaynie's head down onto a table. He shakes his head and walks out, leaving Amy devasted and Jaynie unconscious. Rochelle discusses with Lucy whether or not Callum may actually be Rose, but she disagrees, and Rochelle decides that's a bit far fetched. In the series finale episode, Angie arrives at Rochelle's house and tells her that she has something to tell her. When Rochelle looks at her with a questioning expression, Angie replies with: "It's Julian".